


Intimacy and Cuddles

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Winding up on Alex's bed after making out with Maggie, Alex realizes intimacy isn't what she had believed it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had the line about Kara's crush on Cat stuck in my head and had to write it out. Brief discussion of sex in this drabble, but nothing specific. Yes I stole the phrase 'drift compatible' from whoever used it first; I loves it so much when I saw it on a SuperCat gifset.
> 
> Can I justify this being in the SuperGay Christmas series? Could be considered before either of the other two Sanvers fics!

Alex was pleasantly surprised to discover that the feeling of intimacy wasn't confined to having sex. She had always felt close during Sister Night when she and Kara would curl up on a couch, watching movies and stuffing their faces, or during Game Night when Kara would lean against her after a hard day's work, but Alex never equated that with intimacy because the word was so intricately woven with sex in her mind. Intimacy meant a close familiarity with something or someone, a cozy and safe environment that wasn't tied to romance or carnal desires. Granted, this particular type of intimacy she was partaking in was of the romantic nature but not of the sexual sort. And even before it was romantic, they got along like the best of friends, so quickly and so easily, working around each other with such fantastically comfortable drift compatibility.

She and Maggie had been dating for maybe a month now and Alex had asked Maggie to spend the night at her place, to keep the intimacy going and become more comfortable with her new girlfriend. A grin spread across Alex's face at calling Maggie her girlfriend. They were curled up on Alex's bed after a heated make out session of wandering hands over pliant and soft flesh. For the most part Alex was the littler spoon, curled into Maggie's side with her head on the detective's shoulder watching her sleepy face, an arm draped over her abdomen and their legs entwined.

A squeeze to Alex's shoulders caught her attention and she blinked, finding Maggie looking at her curiously. “Is this alright?” Maggie asked.

Alex chuckled and nodded. “More than alright,” she said, ever awed at hoe compassionate and caring Maggie was being with her. Alex very much appreciated the slow pace they were moving at, so used to the brusque expectations of the boyfriends of her past, the men who hit on her in bars, the sheer amount of heteronormativity pushing women to fit a particular mold in relationships.

“Good,” Maggie whispered, nuzzling Alex's hair before yawning. Alex's arms tightened slightly around Maggie. “Something on your mind?” she asked.

“Kind of...” Alex trailed off, placing a light kiss to Maggie's shoulder before shifting to better look at her girlfriend. “It was always so...obvious to me that Kara had a crush on Cat Grant. But I had never considered...that's how _I_ could feel. And here we are—here I am,” she explained, brows knitted adorably so on her face. Maggie smiled dreamily, reaching a hand up to smooth out the creases in Alex's forehead.

“It makes sense though. You were so caught up in Kara's life. Taking care of her, protecting her, that you put your own needs on a back burner. And I applaud your tactics in showing Kara it wasn't her fault it took you this long because even without that focus there is so much straight media out there that many only consider their options later in life when the right movie, TV show, or person comes along,” Maggie said in a soothing voice. “Hell, some of the LGBT youth I meet on the job have admitted to Lana Parrilla, Cate Blanchett, or...Kristin Bauer van Straten making them question their sexualities. It happens differently for all of us,” she punctuated her statement with a chaste kiss.

Alex attempted to chase the kiss, grinning when Maggie chuckled at her failed attempt. “Who was it for you? Or what...made you realize?” she asked, absentmindedly drawing random patterns on Maggie's taut stomach as she watched the woman.

“Hmm...” Maggie pondered the question briefly. “Looking back on my favorite childhood movies, I realize now my first crush was definitely Ann Reinking as Grace in the Annie movie, but at the time I didn't understand those feelings. But I know I really began to discover myself when Desperate Housewives began airing. All those sexy housewives...Nicolette Sheridan, Eva Longoria, Felicity Huffman sans the frazzled mother look...very obvious I was attracted to women more than men. And I can admit there were some handsome men on that show, but the women far outshone them for me,” Maggie explained, eyes unfocused as she recalled those memories, a fond expression on her face.

“I'd like to watch that with you, here your thoughts,” Alex announced, wondering if they would share the same interest in housewife, to bond over the show perhaps, learn more of Maggie's childhood.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, tilting her head as she caught Alex's gaze once more. Alex blushed, biting her bottom lip slightly and then nodded her head. Maggie smiled, curling in closer to Alex, resting their foreheads together. “I'd love that,” she said, voice low and smooth. Alex giggled nervously, squirming slightly at the feeling Maggie's voice stirred up. “So, should I expect to see one CatCo CEO at your mother's for Christmas?” Maggie queried, swiftly noting the discomfort from Alex.

“Maybe... I know Kara finally contacted her a couple of weeks ago, something about taking a chance and diving. I'm not exactly sure, but she's been entirely too giddy lately,” Alex said.

“Well, so have you, Danvers,” Maggie pointed out.

“Have not.”

“Uh huh...like you've not been smiling like a fool more at work lately? J'onn actually called me to pick you up early last Wednesday because of how unfocused you were in the lab,” Maggie reminded her teasingly.

Alex stuttered trying to find a response, non-words escaping her lips as she stared at Maggie before looking away bashfully. “I can't help it,” she admitted. “I'm just...so happy,” she added, looking up with a brief flash of fear in her eyes.

“I am too,” Maggie replied, leaning in to kiss Alex soundly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at kuromikoneko if you want to come check out my crazy blog, talk to me about fic, or throw me prompts. They help kickstart my writing muse!


End file.
